(OLD) I Solemnly Swear
by headsfullofstars
Summary: New story in the making - unfinished Harry goes back in time fic, pretty much abandoned as I am redoing the whole story.
1. The Marauders Era

I Solemnly Swear

By headsfullofstars

Summary: Harry travels back in time to the Marauders Era in hope to save countless lives from Voldemort. He goes by the name 'Harry Turner', and attends Hogwarts in the 1970s. Hopefully a good read in spite of the probably generic plot line.

Disclaimer: I would like to state that I am only a thirteen year old girl and that despite I wish they were, no characters are mine besides 'Harry Turner' himself. The story is all mine, however.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Marauders Era**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Savior of the Light and overused 'The Chosen One' sat comfortably on a plush red sofa, pensive in thought as he stared into the flames of the stoney fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Truthfully, he had never really appreciated the titles given to him, nor when people looked up to him as though he was some sort of saint; he hated that people trusted him with their lives, that he was carrying the future of the Wizarding World on his shoulders at fifteen years old. No where felt safe now Voldemort was on the move, and the ministry didn't even acknowledge it.

"Some ministry." Harry scoffed, staring down at the Daily Prophet in his hand. There had just been a mass breakout from Azkaban, and the ministry had the nerve to blame Sirius? It wasn't his fault that his deranged cousin had escaped along with her Death Eater comrades, nothing had ever been his fault and if the ministry had half a brain they would have seen that - heck, Sirius didn't even get a trial before he was chucked into Azkaban without a second thought. As if he would betray his best friends! Bloody imbeciles _._

"Harry!" Hermione said, shaking his shoulder. Harry jumped, slightly startled, and slowly sat up to face his friends.

"What?" Harry said, fisting his eyes tiredly.

"Dumbledore wants you, in his office." Ron said, shrugging. Harry jumped up quicker than he ever had before, said his goodbyes and made his way to the headmaster's office, eager to hear what the old man had to say.

"Sherbet lemon." He read from a small piece of parchment, watching attentively as the gargoyle statue began to turn, revealing a spiralled stone staircase. He clambered onto the a step and waited for the staircase to reach the top.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore said, welcoming Harry into the office. It was a large, circular room with walls that were covered by portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were watching intently as Harry stepped into view.

"I presume you are wondering as to why I have summoned you to my office on this night, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down in a chair and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"Actually sir, after all this time I just sort of go along with it." Harry laughed, sitting down into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Lemon drop?" The headmaster asked, holding out a bowl of hard-boiled yellow sweets.

"No, thank you." Harry said as the old man shrugged and plopped one of the sweets into his mouth.

"Well, with Voldemort on the move it is getting hard to stay safe, especially with the ministry hiding the truth." Dumbledore explained, blue eyes twinkling as he spoke. "And that, is where I came up with an idea."

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he looked at the man expectantly, eager for him to carry on explaining.

"I believe you are familiar with this particular device." Dumbledore said, holding out a gold device that Harry recognised immediately as a time-turner, recalling the time where Harry had rescued Sirius with Hermione back in third year. Harry nodded understandingly, urging the man to carry on.

"Again, Harry, I must ask to much of you." The old man said, "I must ask you to travel back in time, to change the outcome of this oncoming war."

* * *

Harry sat in his common room, pensive in thought as he stared at the flames in the fireplace once again. He had always know that there was something missing. Something had always been missing, no matter what he had there was always an empty space that nothing could fill. And that empty space was his parents. His mind studied what Dumbledore had told him earlier that night, that he would travel back in time. Travel back in time to the Marauders Era.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered, tracing lines over the Marauders Map, watching as the words appeared on the page. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he thought of all the great times he had spent with Sirius and Remus; what great times he would have shared with his parents too. He gathered all his possessions and stuffed them into his trunk, holding the Hogwarts letter in hand that Dumbledore had prepared for the future, well, for the past, so Harry could attend Hogwarts.

He gripped the time-turner in his hands, worrying his bottom lip as he looked around nervously. This was it - he could change the whole outcome of the war with this little device in his hand. He inhaled deeply and began to turn the hourglass, one-hundred and fifty times to be exact, as Dumbledore had told him. After all one-hundred and fifty turns he placed a glamour over himself, muttering a complicated string of latin phrases he was reciting from a piece of parchment Dumbledore had given him; the appearance of fifteen year-old Harry Potter quickly faded, and a dirty blonde messy-haired, eleven year old boy with hazel-brown eyes that were covered by his glasses took it's place. Closing his eyes, he pictured the warm and inviting atmosphere of Platform 9¾. After a moment he felt the familiar tugging sensation of apparition take over him, and before long he appeared on the very platform. He pushed his trolley along, feeling safer already knowing that Voldemort wasn't Voldemort yet, and the Wizarding World was safe for the time being.

A small red-haired girl made her way through the barrier, gripping her trolley tightly. Her emerald green eyes gleaming as she looked around in complete awe at the sight that surrounded her. The platform was filled with swarms of people pushing trolleys along; in the center was a large scarlet steam train called "The Hogwarts Express". Harry watched the girl curiously. _This must be my mother._ He thought, his eyes following the girl as she moved further onto the platform.

"Lily!" A high-pitched shriek came from behind the red-haired girl and both Harry and the girl turned around in surprise. The girl before her had curly blonde locks and a somewhat horse-like face. "Your not _actually_ going to go are you?"

Harry recognised the girl immediately as his aunt Petunia. He had never really liked her, mostly because of the way she treated him, though after he had parted with the Dursley family he had felt some sort of pity towards her; she had lost her sister, after all.

"Oh give it a rest!" The red-head retorted, sighing in frustration.

"I'm telling you Lily, this school is for _freaks_ , you don't belong here!"

Harry flinched at the word, having been called it frequently, almost daily throughout the years he spent in the Dursley's household.

"Oh, for freaks is it Tuney?" The red-head asked, tilting in her head and pouting in a mock-like way, "That's funny. I could have _sworn_ I heard a certain girl _begging_ to be accepted to Hogwarts?"

"I did _not_ beg!" The blonde haired girl shrieked, her face a menacing scowl.

"Please Mr Dumbledore, sir! I _really_ want to go to Hogwarts with my sister!" The red-head whined, impersonating the blonde's voice perfectly as she mocked her.

"Fine!" The blonde spat, glaring at the red-head, " _Be a freak!_ " She added before turning on her heel and storming off. Lily sighed, her eyes filling with tears; she quickly wiped her eyes and looked around, making her way over to the scarlet steam engine.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, slowly making his way over to the red-head. Her eyes darted towards him and she quickly, and subconciously, wiped her eyes again.

"Yes." She muttered quickly, looking at the floor. Silence fell over the two for a minute before she looked up at Harry, "I'm Lily Evans."

Harry nodded. "I'm..." He mentally kicked himself, trying to rack his brain for the name Dumbledore had given him. "Harry Turner." He finished, after a few moments of attempting to remember his new alter-ego.

"Well, nice meeting you Harry." Lily said, a warm smile on her face as she held out her hand, which he shook politely.

* * *

Harry watched as a young black haired boy, whom he recognised immediately as his godfather, made his way through the crowd at the platform, closely followed by his mother and little brother. His hair was dark, long and wavy, pretty much the exact same as what Harry remembered it to be like.

"Make sure you write." Walburga said sternly, looking around. Sirius nodded obediently and the woman smiled slightly. "You better go on the train and find your cousins."

"Ok Mum." Sirius said, turning his head to look at the steam train. His mother sighed and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I can't believe it." She said, looking down at Sirius with an odd smile. "My eldest is going to Hogwarts, soon to be sorted into Slytherin." She sounded almost excited, and Sirius smiled. He turned to his little brother, who's bottom lip was wobbling.

"Don't worry Reggie, I'll write to you too." He said, pulling his little brother into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, Siri." Regulus replied, his bottom lip trembling even more.

"Me too." Sirius said, ruffling the boy's hair. He smiled politely towards his family and slowly made his way over to the train, keeping an eye out for his cousins. Harry slowly followed the boy, tightly gripping his trolley. _Well. Train's still the same_. He thought to himself as he looked around the Hogwarts Express. It had, indeed, stayed the exact same as what Harry remembered it to be like, and he smiled as more memories from his Hogwarts days filled his mind as he searched for an empty compartment.

Sirius slowly made his way through the train, concentrated on finding his cousins. Occasionally, he would cast an eye around the train and smile, before returning back to his cousin-hunting regime. The train soon began to fill up and he worried that he wouldn't be able to find his cousins in time to get an empty compartment, which would probably lead to them having to spend the train ride with some babbling idiots or something.

"Siri!" Sirius turned around to face his cousins, who were standing behind him. "We haven't seen you in ages!" The blonde cried, making her way over and pulling Sirius into her arms.

"Missed you too, Cissy." Sirius chuckled, looking over her shoulder at the two girls behind her. Both resembled each other very much, although one's hair was black and the other was a dark brown colour.

"Hey Siri." The brown-haired girl said, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Andy, Bella." Sirius said, smiling back at his cousins.

"Follow me." Bellatrix said before turning and walking towards a compartment. Sirius followed his cousins obediently. They walked into an empty compartment and Sirius slumped down onto the plush blue seat.

"So, how have you all been?" Sirius asked, looking up at the three sitting opposite him.

"Good." Narcissa answered, twirling a strand of white-gold hair around her fingers and smiling at her cousin.

"Same old, really." Bellatrix shrugged, "Nothing interesting." Sirius nodded understandingly. His elder cousins had all been at Hogwarts for a while now; Andromeda was in second year, whilst Bellatrix was in her third. Narcissa was in the same year as Sirius, making this year her first year at Hogwarts too. The compartment was soon filled with conversation between the four, until it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" An elderly lady asked, her voice slightly withered. She was pushing a trolley that was full with all kinds of sweets that Sirius presumed were from Honeydukes. His mouth watered at the sight of all the goodies on the trolley and he shared a look between his cousins before standing up, making his way over to the lady.

"Four pumpkin pasties, please." Sirius reached inside his pocket and pulled out a handful of sickles. He took the pumpkin pasties, turned heel and began to make his way back to the compartment. He was interrupted quite abruptly from his thoughts when he ran into someone. He apologized out of habit as he looked up.

James Potter turned around and looked at him. They stared at each other for a minute or two, both knowing exactly who each other was. Sirius looked over the boy's shoulder and saw a person he recognized as Peter Pettigrew. James glared at Sirius, both staying silent for a minute until James opened his mouth to speak, "Black." He said, a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Potter." Sirius replied, frowning at James' tone of voice. They stood there for another minute, staring at eachother, before Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"What house do you want to be sorted into, Potter?"

"Gryffindor, obviously, house of the brave." James said confidently. Sirius remained silent for a minute.

"Are you only choosing Gryffindor because your parents want you to?"

"No, I choose Gryffindor because I feel like I belong in the house, not because my parents want me to be." James said, eyeing Sirius carefully. "Can you say the same, Black?"

"No." Sirius said, before frowning and walking past James, looking at the ground in thought.

James watched the direction that Black had gone, his tousled hair all over the place. He was quite shocked to be honest; the questions Black had came out with made no sense what so ever. Why would Black care what house he wanted to be in, or if his parents influenced his choice?

* * *

Remus Lupin stared at the train, gripping his trolley so tightly his knuckles were white and he'd half expected the handles to actually break under the pressure. He was nothing short of terrified to be truthful; he had no friends and his parents would be miles away from him, and when it was his first full moon away from home no one would be there for him. It was absolutely terrifying - What if someone found out? He would feel awful if Dumbledore was fired because of him, all because he was kind enough to allow a werewolf to attend Hogwarts. He'd definately be expelled, and everyone would hate him, though he was used to that. Not many people were willing to accept a werewolf in their company. Or worse, _what if he bit someone?_ The meer thought of it was enough to make Remus feel physically sick.

He let out a long, deep breath and clambered onto the train, searching for an empty compartment. No matter what, although he was feeling absolutely terrified, he was also very, very excited. He was going to attend Hogwarts. The best school of witchcraft and wizardry there is. He pushed all worrying and negative thoughts out of his head and focused on the good things; he'd be taking part in all sorts of exciting lessons, and heck, maybe he'd even make a few friends. He slumped down onto the seat of the nearest empty compartment and stared out of the window. Soon enough the engines began to churn and the train began to move. Remus watched as Platform 9 ¾ faded out of view and all that was left was the beautiful hillsides and valleys besides the train tracks. _Yes,_ Remus was very excited. September 1st had officially begun.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

I Solemnly Swear

By headsfullofstars

Summary: Harry travels back in time to the Marauders Era in hope to save countless lives from Voldemort. He goes by the name 'Harry Turner', and attends Hogwarts in the 1970s. Hopefully a good read in spite of the probably generic plot line.

Disclaimer: I would like to state that I am only a thirteen year old girl and that despite I wish they were, no characters are mine besides 'Harry Turner' himself. The story is all mine, however.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Sorting Ceremony**

The train ride for Harry hadn't been as good as the ones he remembered with Ron and Hermione, but it was fine none the less. Most of the time was spent looking out of the compartment window at the beautiful Scottish mountains, and of course lots of Honeydukes treats. He had to admit he did miss Ron and Hermione, but he was here to get his parents back and save countless lives, not mess about and make tons of friends as he did when he was his former self.

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express gingerly, looking around the Hogsmead train station. He spotted his father almost immediately, alongside Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. He kept a reasonable amount of distance between him and the group, though he could over hear the conversation very clearly.

"I don't really mind what house I end up in." Lily said, looking around the station in awe.

"Slytherin for me." Snape grumbled, visibly uncomfortable in the situation.

"Who would want to be in Slytherin?" James asked, his head tilted sideways slightly and a frown upon his face, "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Lily frowned at James and turned to Severus, who looked slightly aggravated. "Come on Sev, let's go."

All students began to follow a man who looked, quite simply, to be a giant. Harry couldn't keep the grin from his face when he recognised his favourite teacher (besides Dumbledore of course) leading the way to the boats. Most students looked at the giant man with straggly hair with fear, however.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid called out in a booming voice which startled most of the students. The braver ones, or more excited members of the group surged forwards towards the man, including Harry, though most hung back a little in a swarm, huddled together and teeth chattering. He looked around to see James and Peter, Sirius, who was standing with this blonde-haired girl, and a few other unrecognisable students were amongst him, trailing after the giant, though they were all separated. Eventually, the whole sea of students gathered the courage to follow the man, who seemed less vicious and terrifying now as he smiled cheerfully down at the students, though still some looked quite nervous. They all trudged gradually down the steep path that the enormous man led them down until they all made a sudden sharp turn.

"Yer abou' to get yer firs' glimpse of Hogwar's." he said cheerfully, turning to face the lake. Harry looked across the Black Lake at the distant castle, recognising it immediately. _The exact same as I remember it,_ he thought to himself, unable to keep the smile off his face. The castle was perched on top of a mountain, surrounded by many towers and turrets. It looked, quite simply, like something out of a fairytale.

"Blimey." Sirius said, his face a complete awestruck expression. All students surrounding him stood enamoured and overwhelmed by the castle's view, not one taking a wide eye off of it. He looked down and his face turned quickly from admiration to a hint of uncertainty as he studied the murky water of the Black Lake.

"All righ' firs' years, settle down for a momen'. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys n' grounds at Hogwar's." He said proudly to the hushed audience of students that stood before him in a huddled group. "Now, it's no more'n four in a boat so if you'd like to ge' yourselves seated and we'll be off!"

The body of students began to huddle into groups of four and clamber into the boats. After not much time at all, the boats had reached the boathouse, and the sea of first years were making their way up the stoney path to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry got out of the boat he had ridden over the lake, very glad to be out as his face turned back to it's usually colour. He didn't really know who any of the people he had been in the boat with were, but he played along with it none the less. He quickly blended into the crowd of students that were huddling into the castle, standing before an elderly looking witch dressed in dark green robes and a traditional witch's hat, who Harry recognised immediately as Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She told all of the first years, looking down at them with a soft smile. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Please follow me." The body of students followed her to the entrance hall. She turned to face the students again, her expression unreadable.

"Now, if everyone will pay attention. You are about to be sorted into your houses. Your house will become like your family within Hogwarts. There are four houses, that are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now, if you will all excuse me for a moment. I will return when they are ready for you." She finished her speech with a smile and left.

Students whispered among the crowd, most wondering how they were going to be sorted. After about a minute or two, Professor McGonagall re-entered the room. "Now, if you will form a line and follow me." Everyone did what she asked obediently and entered the Great Hall. Some stared at the bewitched ceiling, completely awestruck, whilst some looked curiously at the old tattered wizard's hat perched on a stool. After all students had reached the end of the hall and were gathered in front of the stool, the hat began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find,_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the song ended everyone in the Great Hall clapped, some giggling uncontrollably, and the hat bowed to each house. It then went on to explain to the first years that all they had to do was put him on their head to be sorted. Many students stared with great curiosity, though some shuffled nervously before the stool.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall explained, before unrolling a large scroll which, the students presumed, was a list of names to be called.

"Black, Sirius." The elderly witch called. Sirius straightened up and looked around at the crowd of students, his face reddening a little. He huffed and began to make his way up to the stool, approaching it with caution. He knew he was about 95% sure he would end up in Slytherin because of his family, which eased his nerves a little, but it was still nerve-racking.

 _"Well, if it isn't another Black."_ Sirius heard the voice ringing through his head, and his eyebrows immediately shot up. _"Interesting, very interesting.."_

 _What's interesting?_ Sirius wondered.

 _"Something tells me you are different from the others, aren't you?"_

The hat paused for a moment, as though it was deciding on where to put him. _Ok, 8_ _0% sure I will end up in Slytherin,_ he thought nervously, beginning to wonder if he would even end up in Slytherin at all.

 _"I sense you do not want to be in Slytherin."_ Sirius' face turned to panic.

 _NO!_ Sirius' heart began to beat faster as he almost yelled the word out loud.

 _"No?"_

 _Slytherin. It has to be._ Sirius begged as the hat made it's way through the young boy's thoughts, full of pure blooded etiquette and mannerisms.

 _"Slytherin? Mmm, I'm not so sure."_

 _It has to be Slytherin._ Sirius' hands gripped the stool tightly for support. The hat partially covered his face, though the whole crowd of students could clearly see the worried frown upon his face.

" _I see all the courage of a lion here. In Gryffindor you would thrive. You would go so very far."_

Sirius thought of the attitude of the Slytherins he had met, aside from his cousins. He thought of all the horrible things the other first years had talked about Slytherin. Doubt flooded his body as he imagined himself in the warm colours of red and gold, sitting at the Gryffindor table with a grin upon his face.

 _"You do not belong in Slytherin, Black."_

Sirius breathed heavily, silently begging for the hat to allow him to be in Slytherin so he could please his parents. Truthfully, he had never wanted to be in Slytherin; the only reason he had ever considered it was because it was expected of him. He didn't want to dissapoint his mother, or his cousins.

 _"Choose Black. Choose Gryffindor or Slytherin."_

Sirius' eyes widened and he suddenly felt a little light-headed. The hat was giving him a choice? He didn't think he could ever decide. Was he really willing to give up everything he had to be in Gryffindor? He hated the thought of being in Slytherin, but he loved his mother. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do if he got sorted into Gryffindor. As he looked around at the students watching him, at the Slytherin table more specifically, the choice became ten times harder. Whispers had begun to fill the hall.

 _No. I can't choose._

 _"Choose, Black."_

 _I can't._

 _"Yes, you can."_

He knew where he would rather be, even before the hat had given him a choice between the two houses. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor, closing his eyes to steady his breathing.

 _Gryffindor._ He thought, his whole body beginning to feel weak as a flood of guilt waved over him. The hat smiled triumphly, ignoring the concerned faces from the professors, who obviously hadn't expected a Black's sorting to take this long. The whole school froze as the words fell out of the Sorting Hat's mouth.

 ** _"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

You could hear a quill drop.

Gryffindor. A Black had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius slowly rose his head to meet the eyes of the students in the hall. Gasps escaped the mouths of the professors and some students. McGonagall quickly whisked the hat away from the boy's head, though he made no attempt remove himself from the stool as he stared at the sea of students, frozen with fear. The students in the hall were all gaping at him, their mouths hanging wide open in surprise. Slowly, his eyes made their way over to the Slytherin table, more specifically to his cousins. They were, of course, all in Slytherin, as was expected of them. They were also wearing surprised and horrified expressions as they back stared at him. His eyes met Narcissa's, who was among the group of surprised first years, and her face was full of shock, and a hint of fear. _What if she got Gryffindor too?_

Harry couldn't help but feel pitiful towards Sirius; he had just been sorted into Gryffindor. No Black had ever been sorted into any other house besides Slytherin. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Sirius must have felt.

Professor McGonagall gave him a gentle nudge, though she too made no attempt to hide her surprise. Sirius stumbled from the stool, however he didn't get very far before his legs seemed to have forgotten their purpose and he was standing helplessly in one spot. After a minute or two the _Gryffindor_ gathered his courage and slowly made his way over to the red and gold table, seating on the end, away from all the other students donning red and gold who made no attempt to welcome him into the house.

A loud bang on a table echoed through the hall, and all students turned to see Bellatrix Black with her fists clenched, her face full of hatred. By being sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius had betrayed the whole Black family, _his_ family. Gryffindors and Slytherins had long been house rivals at Hogwarts, though something in Sirius believed that there may be some hope that there was a possibility that his family could put aside their pure hatred for the house for one of their own family. After he saw the look on his eldest cousin's face, it gave him all the answers he needed. He sunk as low into the bench as possible, wishing the ground would swallow him up as the sorting ceremony continued.

"Black, Narcissa." The blonde haired witch slowly made her way up to the stool, doubt flooding over her body as she ran over what had just happened in her mind. _What if the sorting hat puts me in Gryffindor too?_ She began to feel very nervous as she seated elegantly onto the stool.

 _"Another Black eh?"_ Narcissa winced slightly as the voice filled her head.

 _"Your cousin was just sorted into Gryffindor, does that come as a surprise?"_

Narcissa nervously looked up to see Sirius watching her intently.

 _"Do you feel as though you belong in Gryffindor as well?"_

Narcissa paled, her eyes widening as the voice echoed in her head.

 _"I do."_ the Sorting Hat's voice filled her head and she began to panic. The Sorting Hat believed she belonged in Gryffindor?

 _Please, no. I have to be in Slytherin._

 _"Are you sure?"_

She imagined herself, just for a moment, seated next to Sirius in red and gold. And then, she imagined the horrified and angered expression on Bellatrix's face. She thought of the horror Sirius would surely go through when he returns home for Christmas. She imagined her parents reactions, how she would likely have to endure their wrath for the rest of her life should she be sorted into the house of the brave.

 _Slytherin._ Narcissa was sure now.

 _"Very well."_

 _ **"SLYTHERIN!"**_

Cheers erupted from the green and silver table, mostly from Bellatrix and Andromeda, and Narcissa couldn't help but look over to see Sirius, his face full of guilt and regret. She was overly relieved to have ended up in Slytherin, but she knew she would probably never get to speak to her favourite cousin again for it. She slowly made her way over to the Slytherin table and seated next to Bellatrix, who patted her on the back proudly.

"At least _someone_ had the decency to have some respect for their family and be sorted into Slytherin." Bellatrix sneered, her eyes averting to Sirius.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus suddenly began to feel very nervous as he made his way up to the stool. He didn't like being the center of attention at all, he never had. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it remained silent for a second.

 _"Oh, my. A werewolf."_

Remus flinched, his eyes widening in surprise as the voice echoed through his mind.

 _How did you know?_

 _"Ah, young boy, I know everything."_

The hat remained silent, as though in thought, for a while.

 _"But where to put you? Hmm, you are very brave, and loyal. Yes very loyal, but I don't think Hufflepuff is the right house for you."_

Silence fell again, and Remus began to feel very nervous as the students stared up at him curiously.

 _ **"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Remus stood up, a smile on his face, and made his way over to the cheering Gryffindor table. He eyed the empty seats around the table and eventually decided to sit by himself, convinced that no one would likely want him to sit with them anyways, due to the slightly frightened looks he received from the students sitting among the red and gold. _Whatever, I'm used to it._ He turned around and watched the sorting ceremony continue with curiosity.

* * *

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter's eyes widened in fear when his name was called. He hadn't been paying attention to most of the ceremony, only when the two Blacks were sorted, before he went off into his own little world. He cautiously made his way up to the stool, trembling slightly, and slumped down onto the stool.

 _"Hello, Pettigrew."_

 _Uh, Hello.. Mr Hat?_

The hat remained silent for a moment as it travelled through the boy's mind.

 _"You are a particularly hard student to sort, Pettigrew. You don't seem to fit any of the house qualities, do you? Not brave like a Gryffindor, cunning like a Slytherin, and you don't seem to be very loyal or smart like a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff either."_

Peter winced, shuddering at the thought of not being able to be sorted at all.

 _"You may have trouble fitting in to any house I sort you into, though it will have to be one. I suppose you would be better off in Gryffindor than any other house, so Gryffindor it is."_

 _ **"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Peter nervously made his way over to the Gryffindor table, blocking out all cheers, and seated next to a blonde-haired girl with a freckled face. He thought about what the Sorting Hat had said - _what if he ended up with no friends?_ At least he had James and Marlene. He had known them since they were very young, seeing as their parents were friends in Hogwarts, which meant they had all practically grown up together.

"Welldone Pete." The blonde girl said, patting him on the back playfully.

"Thanks Marley." Peter said, smiling at Marlene. Both turned their attention back to the sorting ceremony as a certain name was called.

"Potter, James."

James grinned. _About time!_ He thought to himself as he calmly made his way over to the stool. He wasn't nervous or scared at all, knowing he was sure he would be sorted into Gryffindor.

 _"Ah, a Potter."_

James smiled proudly, listening to the voice in his head.

 _"I have never been able to sort someone so easily. You fit into the category of Gryffindor very well."_

 _Really?_ James' proud smile doubled.

 _"Yes.. You are almost as Gryffindor as Godric himself."_

James puffed his chest out, basking in the compliments being thrown at him from the hat. The hat laughed inside his head and he grinned.

 _ **"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

James strutted his way over to the Gryffindor table, basking in the loud applauds filling the hall. He seated besides Peter and Marlene and erupted into conversation, which was soon interrupted by the final name being called from the list.

"Turner, Harry."

Harry made his way over to the stool, already knowing what to expect. He was sure he would end up in Gryffindor, as he had done back when he was Harry Potter.

 _"Well, this is very interesting..."_

Harry smirked as the voice filled his head. _Hello again, hat._

 _"A walk back in time I see, eh? Come to save your parents, have you?"_

 _And the rest of the Wizarding World._ Harry retorted in his head.

 _"Well, I have no doubt on where you are destined to be."_

 _ **"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Harry smiled as the red and gold sea of students errupted into cheers. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and looked across to Sirius. He was still by himself, looking as though he had zoned out completely.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry asked, looking down at Sirius expectantly. Sirius jumped slightly, and turned to face him. He stared at Harry for a moment before cracking a smile and nodding.

"Sirius Black." He introduced himself.

"Harry Turner." They shook hands and Harry took a seat next to Sirius. He averted his eyes to the Slytherin table, for no reason in particular. He saw Bellatrix Black, glaring daggers at him, Narcissa Black, who was watching Sirius with a pitiful face, and a woman he recognised to be Andromeda Black, staring at him with a small smile on her face. She mouthed a thank you to him, before turning her attention back to her sisters.

A clinking was heard over the commotion in the hall as McGonagall got everyone's attention by tapping on her glass with a knife. The old man, who Harry knew perfectly well to be a slightly younger version of Dumbledore, stood. "Today marks the beginning of a new year, and I suspect that it will be grand. Before we dig in, however, I have some start of term rules to announce. No students are permitted to be out of bed after hours, as always, and our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is, of course, still forbidden. Now since that is out of the way, dig in!" He clapped his hands and food suddenly appeared on all four of the house tables.

"Wow." Sirius said, looking at the food that had just appeared in surprise. All students soon began to help themselves to the food and the conversation had quietened a little in the hall, a relaxed atmosphere filling the air.

"So, everyone happy to be in Gryffindor?" James asked loudly, getting a bunch of nods and mouth-fulled yeses.

"Well, my parents wont be." Sirius shrugged with a wry smile, and James turned his attention to the two sitting a few feet away from him.

"Your Sirius Black, right?" James asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, and your James Potter?" Sirius replied, holding out his hand, which James shook politely, nodding.

"This is Peter," James said, nodding in Peter's direction, "And this is Marlene." He finished, gesturing towards a blonde-haired girl with a freckled face sitting besides him and Peter.

"And your Harry Turner?" James asked, turning his attention to Harry, who nodded.

The food soon began to disappear and only conversation remained. The headmaster rose again and clapped his hands. "It's time to tuck in. Classes start bright and early tomorrow morning and we don't want anyone lollygagging around. So would the school prefects please lead their houses to their dormitories. Nook, Blubber and Snork!" He sat back down and watched attentively as the older students began to herd the younger ones out of the great hall and towards the stairs.

"Well, that was interesting." Sirius said, following the Gryffindor prefects closely, deciding he would prefer not to get lost before classes had even started. Harry nodded. It _had_ been a very interesting evening.

"Do you mind if I walk with you guys?" Everyone turned their attention to a scrawny looking boy with a scar across his face, whom Harry recognised as Remus Lupin.

"Sure." James said with a smile as the group followed the prefects towards the staircases.

"I could have _sworn_ I just saw a staircase move." Peter said, his eyebrows raised. James chuckled and patted Peter on the back, shaking his head.

"Who knows, wouldn't put it past the professors to make the staircases move." Harry laughed. The others laughed with him, though Peter paled at the thought of being on a moving staircase.

"Oh come on Peter, it can't be _that_ bad." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just want to say thank you for reading, and also thank you for the number of views the first chapter had been getting. I would really appreciate it if you could write a review, letting me know what you would like the next chapter to be about, as I could use the help. Incase any of you are confused, the story so far is as goes; Harry is given the task to travel back in time to save his parents from being murdered by Voldemort, and hopefully save the lives of many as well. He basically disguised himself as an eleven year old boy and attends Hogwarts in the Marauders Era.

Thank you for reading!


	3. The First Day

I Solemnly Swear

By headsfullofstars

Summary: Harry travels back in time to the Marauders Era in hope to save countless lives from Voldemort. He goes by the name 'Harry Turner', and attends Hogwarts in the 1970s. Hopefully a good read in spite of the probably generic plot line.

Disclaimer: I would like to state that I am only a thirteen year old girl and that despite I wish they were, no characters are mine besides 'Harry Turner' himself. The story is all mine, however.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The First Day**

Harry woke quite abruptly the next morning to the sounds of laughter. He jumped up, startled, and chortled when he saw all boys surrounding a fairly aggravated looking Sirius.

"Go away Peter, or I swear to Merlin.." Sirius growled as Peter hit him round the head with a pillow. The intention of the words was to scare the boys away, though Sirius' bedhead and serious face just made the others laugh even more. "It's not funny!" He barked.

"Sirius, get up." James laughed, throwing another pillow in Sirius' direction. The miffed boy grabbed the pillow and flung it across the room, scowling at the boys, who were quite frankly having a laughing fit.

"Bloody hell." Sirius groaned, causing a laugh to erupt from Harry's mouth. All boys turned to look at the half-asleep boy and smirked.

"See? Even Harry's up." Remus said, gesturing to Harry as Peter pulled off a look that screamed 'Merlin help us', though he too was clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Sirius, we're going to miss breakfast!" Peter said, frowning as a loud stomach-grumbling noise filled the room.

"And we're getting our class schedules this morning!" Remus reminded them cheerfully.

"Well, if I don't have a schedule that means I can skip class, so I'd rather stay in bed thank you very much." Sirius said with a mock smile, before slamming his head against his pillow and hiding under the covers.

"You'll get your schedule at some point." Remus said with a frown.

"Yeah, they won't let you off that easily." Harry laughed as he clambered out of his bed.

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned dramatically as he jumped out of bed with an irritated expression.

"About time!" James said, rolling his eyes.

"How long do we have?" Sirius asked as he entered the bathroom.

"10 minutes?" James said. Sirius spun on his heel to face the boys, his eyebrows raised.

"Your joking?"

"Nope, I'm being serious." James smirked. Sirius glared at the boy, a fake laugh escaping his lips as the other boys erupted into a fit of laughter, before turning to face the mirror.

"How am I going to do my hair in 10 minutes?" He groaned, combing through his hair.

"Well, if you had gotten up when we told you too, you would have had half an hour to do your hair." Remus said, rolling his eyes in a mock-like way.

"If every mornings going to be like this then Merlin help us." Harry said as he threw on his robes.

* * *

After around 20 minutes, the boys stammered out of the common room, racing the get to the Great Hall before classes started. They were ten minutes later than they had planned to be as a result of Sirius' insisting that he couldn't possibly leave the common room without his hair absolutely flawless. The Great Hall was a festival of sights and smells as they entered, the smell of freshly cooked breakfast wafting around them. All boys rushed over to the Gryffindor table and seated together on the end of the row.

"When does mail come?" Sirius asked curiously as he helped himself to some food.

"Either today or tomorrow, I'm guessing." James said around a piece of toast, as he shrugged.

All boys watched attentively as a Gryffindor prefect sporting red and gold made their way down the table, handing out class schedules. Remus snatched eagerly at his whilst the other boys took theirs reluctantly.

"Double History of Magic first, with Slytherin? Are they serious?" James groaned, looking down at his schedule with hostility.

"No, but I am Sirius." Sirius laughed, causing a fit of laughter throughout the five boys. Peter spat out the pumpkin juice he had been enjoying all over the table and began cracking up laughing, which only caused the volume of laughter to double.

"You.. did not... just.. say that!" James breathed in between laughs.

Soon the breakfast food began to disappear and the Great Hall began to empty as students filtered out towards their classes. The five boys gathered their bags and began to make their way towards the History of Magic classroom.

"Bugger." Sirius said as they reached another dead end.

"We need to hurry up, we're going to be late." Harry said, looking around desperately.

They all sighed in relief as they finally arrived at the door of Professor Binns' classroom.

"This should be good, I love History." Sirius said, an excited expression plastered across his face. They all entered the classroom and were alleviated to find that the professor hadn't actually arrived to the lesson next. All boys quickly made their ways over to the remaining unoccupied tables. Remus and Peter seated into the front table, while James and Harry seated into the table behind. They smiled apologetically up at Sirius, who shrugged it off and searched the room for an empty seat. The class was already so full that there was only one seat left - the one behind James and Harry, besides.. her. _Well that's just bloody fantastic. She probably loathes me like her sisters, too._ He thought to himself as he walked hesitantly towards the table.

"Hi." Narcissa almost whispered as Sirius seated himself, which earned her a surprised expression from her cousin. "What? Just because your in Gryffindor doesn't mean I can't talk to you." The blonde said, twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers; it was a childhood habit of Narcissa's, one she usually did when she was nervous. Her hair was tied up elegantly in a half-up half-down, with a dark green ribbon that was tied in a bow.

"Your sisters don't seem to think that." Sirius said with a shrug, looking through his bag for a piece of plain parchment. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again as the door at the front of the class opened, and a ghost walked out.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Binns and I will be your History of Magic teacher." The ghost said, eyeing the students carefully. He then launched into a full introduction to what they would be learning about that year. Not once did he crack a joke, or even a smile. He was, decidedly, a very boring man - well, ghost.

"...So I want you all to pair up with the person sitting next to you, and discuss how many events you already know of before we get started."

Professor Binns stalked over and sat at his desk. A low murmur broke out in the room of people discussing events in wizard history that they knew off. Sirius and Narcissa, however, sat in complete silence.

"Damn it Sirius, why are you ignoring me?" Narcissa cried, her face a scowl as she stared at Sirius, who was a little startled by the sudden outburst.

"Well, technically, you weren't talking either, which means we were both ignoring eachother." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Narcissa asked, frowning at Sirius.

"Yes, that's exactly how it's going to be, seeing as you probably despise me just like your sisters." Sirius growled.

"It's not my fault you betrayed our family and chose Gryffindor!" Narcissa snarled, biting her tongue as she instantly regretted the words that slipped out of her mouth. Sirius glared at her for a moment, before turning his back to her and scrawling notes down onto his parchment.

"Sirius.. wait-"

"No, Narcissa." Sirius barked, not even turning to face her. Narcissa sighed exasperatedly, before turning her back to Sirius' and writing notes onto her own parchment. Sirius swore he could see tears in her eyes as he turned to face her, but brushed it off immediately, deciding he didn't care how she felt. He didn't exactly feel up to confiding in her after her sudden outburst.

* * *

"I hate History." Sirius groaned as the five boys exited the classroom.

"So much for loving History then." James laughed. Sirius sighed disappointedly.

"Hey, what's up?" James asked, craning his neck to face his visibly upset companion.

"Nothing." Sirius lied.

"What were you and that girl arguing about?" Peter asked, tilting his head slightly.

"What girl?"

"The blonde one, the one you were sat next to."

"Narcissa? Oh, it's nothing."

"She's your cousin, right?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Remus said.

"Yeah, like that would go well; hey, Narcissa, look I know everyone in our family like hates me right now, including you, but do you want to talk?" Sirius said sarcastically, a wry smile on his face.

"Oh come on mate, it can't be that bad." James said tiredly.

"Look, I'll talk to her if you want me to." Harry said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "She's the most stubborn girl I've ever known."

"She can't be that bad." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, but she can." Sirius said, a slight smirk on his face. "She's a Black, of course she can."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes I know, this chapter is shorter compared to the others, but there really wasn't that much to include. I promise the next one will be longer, and a lot more interesting. Just want to say thank you for reading, and if you'd like to, please feel free to leave a review, it helps a lot to hear what all you guys want to happen next in the story.

Thank you for reading!


	4. The Black Sisters

I Solemnly Swear

By headsfullofstars

Summary: Harry travels back in time to the Marauders Era in hope to save countless lives from Voldemort. He goes by the name 'Harry Turner', and attends Hogwarts in the 1970s. Hopefully a good read in spite of the probably generic plot line,.Disclaimer: I would like to state that I am only a thirteen year old girl and that despite I wish they were, no characters are mine besides 'Harry Turner' himself. The story is all mine, however.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Black Sisters**

Harry entered the Room of Requirements, sighing in relief when a pile of the school books he still hadn't managed to acquire were sitting on a stool in the centre of the room. He was growing tired of constantly having to ask to borrow school books, and preferred to have his own. He took them graciously and turned, ready to leave when he found himself looking at a blank wall. _Typical_ he thought, his eyes wandering the room intently, searching for a way out.

His eyes fixed upon another wall and saw thankfully that the door had simply moved to another wall. Slightly rushed, he made his way over to the door and opened it hastily, weary that the door may suddenly change location any second. He promptly left the room, relieved, and was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when he crashed into something, _someone_ in front of him. He fell to the floor with a startled gasp, his glasses falling off and skidding across the stone.

"Sorry." He gasped, looking up into the eyes of none other than Andromeda Black, her dark brown hair falling effortlessly around her shoulders. Sirius had warned his friends of his family and their hostility at the moment due to his 'betrayal', though Harry knew Andromeda would defect from her sisters and their pureblooded mania, so she couldn't be that bad.

"It's alright." She smiled, her eyes gleaming; her smile turned to a slight frown as she observed Harry, pensive in thought. "You're one of Sirius' friends, right?"

"Yeah." He replied nervously.

"How is he?" She looked at him expectantly, displaying obvious care for her younger cousin; no matter how much her sisters hated to admit it, they all showed some sort of care for him, except maybe Bellatrix, though that didn't surprise Harry one bit. She had made it painfully clear at the sorting that as soon as Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, she no longer considered him worthy of her time, concern or even their family.

"He's good." Harry said, smiling slightly at the girl standing before him.

Andromeda nodded, smiling thankfully.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Both turned to face the girl that now stood behind Andromeda. Her voice sounded a little harsh, but was also filled with curiosity as she stared down at Harry.

"Nothing, Bella." Andromeda shrugged, throwing a quick apologetic look towards Harry.

"And what are _you_ doing here, and on the floor, may I ask?" Bellatrix inquired, looking down at Harry with interest.

"I ran into him, Bella, he didn't do anything." Andromeda said, placing a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "I was just going to help him up."

"Well, Andy, I'm sure he can get himself up, Gryffindor chivalry and all that crap." The black, messy-haired witch sneered at Harry, who hastily stumbled to his feet.

"It's called being polite, Bella." Andromeda said, raising an eyebrow and sticking her tongue out.

"Oh shut up Andy." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You love me really." Andromeda said, smirking.

"Bite me."

"You're Harry Turner, right?" Bellatrix turned to face Harry, who was smirking slightly as he watched the two sisters. Harry nodded, looking at Bellatrix nervously; he knew the woman she had turned out to be and quite frankly, she was horrifying. He decided then and there that one of his missions whilst in the past would be to convince all the Black sisters to come to the light side - it could definately make things easier in the future.

"Bellatrix Black." She said courtly as she held out her hand, which Harry shook apprehensively. "Come on, Andy."

The two sisters rushed off in the opposite direction, and Harry stood slightly bewildered as he stared at their backs curiously. He had not expected Bellatrix Lestrange, well Black, to act so courtly to a Gryffindor; his opinion of the Black sisters, of whom he believed were arrogant, heartless Slytherins, was quickly fading and in it's place a feeling of curiosity as to exactly what was going on with them and their family.

All five of the boys sat in the Great Hall, donning red and gold as they dug into the usual feast that lay in front of them. Harry barely touched his food, instead played with it as he stared at the Slytherin table. Ever since the encounter this morning he couldn't seem to get the Black sisters out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Yes, Bellatrix was a little intimidating, and no he would definately prefer to stay on good terms with the fiery girl, though he was beginning to feel a little curious about them. They didn't seem evil, as Bellatrix and Narcissa had appeared to be in the future, but instead ordinary school girls, who didn't appear as crazed with the pureblood beliefs as he had initially expected them to be. His eyes widened as Andromeda looked in his direction; their eyes met, and she smiled, though Harry quickly looked away, blushing. He resorted to playing with his food again, occasionally joining in with the heated debate over Wizarding Chess that was taking place across the Gryffindor table.

"Of course, the knight is the most valuable piece." James said, rolling his eyes as the other boys looked at him in disbelief. Sirius snorted rather loudly, causing an eruption of giggles among the five boys. Harry's eyes averted to the Slytherin table once again and he stared with curiosity at the three faces watching them attentively.

* * *

Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor common room with his friends, talking about lessons and doing all sorts of stuff boys their age did, undeniably causing the most about of trouble possible. He looked up and was rather startled to see a certain Andromeda Black standing before them, worrying her lip nervously.

"Harry, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. Her eyes averted to the boys standing besides Harry. "Alone." She added hastily.

"Uh, of course." Harry said, turning to his friends with an apologetic smile before following the brown-haired witch. They soon reached an empty and presumably unused classroom, judging by the state of the room. It was dusty and looked rather unoccupied and ancient, like it hadn't been attended to for months, years even.

"Look, Harry, I know you probably hate me and my sisters right no-"

"I don't hate you _or_ your sisters." Harry added, his face a confused frown.

"Oh." Andromeda said, tilting her head sideways as if urging Harry to go on. "Well, I thought I would just say.. we don't hate you, or Sirius, or any of your friends. Sure, my sisters have funny ways of showing it, but we don't really." Silence fell upon the two as they stared at the floor pensively.

"Could you tell me about your sisters?" Harry asked out of the blue. He figured that this was probably the only chance he would get to find out about the Black sisters, and perhaps it could explain the reasons they averted to the Dark Side, besides Andromeda of course. Andromeda looked up at Harry, eyebrows raised, and she remained silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well, Narcissa is the youngest, Bellatrix is a year older than me. We come from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, our parents are Cygnus Black III and Druella Black... there isn't really much to say about them."

"If neither Bellatrix or Narcissa hate Sirius, why don't they act like it?" Harry asked, his eyebrows drawn together slightly as he looked at the brown-haired witch expectantly. She hesitated for a moment, before sighing and opening her mouth to speak.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa are... complicated. All our life we have been raised to believe that we were better than everyone else because we were pureblood, not to mention from the House of Black. We have been taught to hate half-bloods and muggleborns, believe ourselves superior above everyone else. I've truly never believed in any of it, but I sort of go along with it because mother and father expect me to. We have been brought up to be nothing more than trophy wives, to have no ambitions. We've grown up being told that we are not to have jobs, nor dreams, but rather bear children and have a respectable pure-blooded husband. Our parents... aren't the nicest of parents. We've never really had the affection or care that other parents give their children. We've grown up in an atmosphere of fighting and suspicion, and we've never known any different I suppose. Narcissa is fragile. She bottles up her emotions and never lets herself seem vulnerable around people she doesn't trust. She learned very quickly, like Bellatrix, that we must never trust anyone. Bellatrix, on the other hand, is very... complicated. She too grew up to know that she must never show weakness. She was trained by threat not only at home but by some of the people at this school, and any show of fear or weakness was brought an instant persecution. She's learned to be hard to cover her fright, to hide her vulnerability. When she feels vulnerable, she lashes out. It's just how she deals with fear, with stuff she doesn't understand. Bellatrix isn't a horrible person, neither is Narcissa — if you could get closer to them, if you could ever break down the thousands of little defences they have built up to shield themselves from every threat they suspect, you would find nice, honest girls."

Harry stared at the girl intently, not at all expecting a response like this. He hadn't thought about the fact that perhaps Bellatrix and Narcissa were just afraid, vulnerable girls who used their name to intimidate and defend themselves, to shield themselves when they feel most frightened.

"When Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, I believe they felt betrayed. Bellatrix and Narcissa loved Sirius very much - he was their favourite cousin. They had always been very close growing up, almost inseperable. I think they were afraid more than anything. Sirius' parents, Walburga and Orion Black are much like my parents; prejudiced, arrogant, and quite scary. They're not exactly a barrel of laughs when they don't get their own way. I believe they, along with myself, feared the very worst for Sirius. They, like the rest of their family before us, are Slytherin through and through, and I can't even begin to imagine their reactions once they find out." Andromeda explained, shaking her head at the thought of what Sirius' parents would do.

"I.. I never thought of it like that." Harry said thoughtfully.

"No one ever does." Andromeda sighed.

"We'd better get back to our common rooms.. curfews soon." Harry said after a minute or two of silence between the pair.

"Right.." Andromeda said, before smiling slightly at Harry, saying her goodbyes, and heading towards the Slytherin common room. Harry quickly made his way towards his own common room, deciding he would rather not be caught out of bed after hours. No matter what he did, however, he couldn't get rid of Andromeda's words that echoed in his mind.

 _If you could get closer to them, if you could ever break down the thousands of little defences they have built up to shield themselves from every threat they suspect, you would find nice, honest girls._

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long. Usually I don't take very long to write chapters as I seem to have a lot of time on my hands most of the time, but school had recently been getting a little much and so I took some time of writing. This chapter is sort of dedicated to the Black sisters, probably my favourite characters in Harry Potter as you will probably come to realise throughout the book.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
